Vice and Virtue
by Eeqooeeoos
Summary: In order to survive the cruelty of life, one must strive to fulfill his needs. Usually, normal people will use appropriate means to get what they want. But the Vice has never heard of the phrase 'Do not steal what doesn't belong to you', or maybe it is what makes him what he is now. By justifying every means, he is sure to get everything he desires. Even if it means revenge.


**Before you kill me for procrastinating, I'd like to tell you that this story was written long before May and I kind of abandoned it for a while. But now that brain works properly again, I can continue this even though it means by just adding a few words.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not me. Again. Or else, Fudou will be married to the bench.**

* * *

**Vice and Virtue**

* * *

**The land of Inazuma, Q****avisp'eri**** Town, 1843**

**11.59 PM**

Dark and silent, elegant but eerie. As if there were no better word to describe the 'Brown' Town of Inazuma Island. A remote town hidden in the midst of dim covert surrounding the island, hardly anyone knew about this place. Yet, the place had been the center of illegal trading ever since it was founded. From drugs to natural resources or worse, deadly weapons and internal organs, were what the people of this city laid money on to continue living without acknowledgement from the higher social hierarchy. Of course, if they did illegal trade too, what would be of the police?

Talking about them, it seemed that they had it all: the invincible force, the reputation, and how the upper-class class judged them as the absolute law of the town. They might be the one that children saw on TV every day and inspired them to uphold and enforce criminal justice in the future, in which would very beneficial for the upper-class. However, that didn't make them fearful enough for some criminals who were still loose in town. They might be strong, they might be quick and precise in their investigation, but they were still way too oblivious to solve this one mysterious crime that had been terrorizing the whole town.

* * *

"Now, Kariya. Tell me again, why are we here?" Asked a small mauve haired boy, two large antennae-like pieces of it poked out of his head. He looked at the boy next to him with goggly but curious eyes.

Moments later he found himself wiping sweats off his forehead as there were only a few percentage of cold air of the night. Once in a while he scrunched up his nose in disgust and had to fight back nausea at the fishy smell that began to fill the air. Despite all the hitch, the only reason he stayed was Kariya; he was his friend so he was willing to wait for him patiently.

However, the other boy remained silent although the wind had grown colder and this forced Kageyama to speak up.

"Kariya..."

The said boy sighed at his partner's inquiries which started to bother him after several repetitions.

"Shut it, Kageyama. You know the bloody reason why." He hissed while tying back his shoulder-length teal hair into ponytail; apparently what he was doing required a lot of concentration.

"True," Kageyama rolled his eyes. "But why are you doing this? You can find a bett—no, _cleaner_ job! Don't you understand how disgusting and gross our job is?" The mauve haired boy exclaimed at his partner who didn't seem to ride herd on about his protests. Kageyama stopped mopping the floor for a while, anger had completely wasted his patience and taken control over him that he fiercely dropped the mop on the floor and approached his so called partner.

"Fine. If you're going to continue this, go on. I'm fine with it. I guess," he paused. "But you'll be on your own because I'm leaving you _for good_."

"No, you can't." Snapped the other boy who finally turned his attention to him.

"Oh yes I can. Everything's better than this." This time it was Kageyama who dared to raise his voice. He turned on his heels. He was actually seconds from escaping this before Kariya quickly pursued him, like a hunter. With the speed of light, he grabbed Kageyama's hands and quickly turned him to face him, before he could protest Kariya firmly pinned his hands to his sides.

"Listen to me, if you're going to do that then you'll have nowhere to stay! And who will you depend on for living? Who's going to take care of you when you're sick or scared or whatever; most importantly, you owe _me_ your _**life.**_" His tone became deep and cold, causing Kageyama to shiver slightly.

"And we agreed on this. So grab your mop and help me. We can only do what we're capable of to be able to survive." Kariya felt like he could not care less but his smile was stretched wide, wide enough to fool his desperate friend.

Kageyama looked down at his feet with bitter expression, he pursed his lips in thought; everything Kariya said was true, he owed him big time and it was pretty significant for him that it presented Kariya with a lifetime service from him.

Time had not passed much since their rendezvous and Kageyama realized whatever he knew about Kariya wasn't enough to define what kind of person he was. He never expected him to be kind, he never expected him to be caring, and he never expected him gentle.

But this was _cruel, sinful,__ and __**inhumane**__._

"Killing people... Is that the only thing you're capable of?"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-END-**

* * *

**I forgot** **how did I come up with the name of the town, I used Google Translate and perhaps it was in Georgian.**

**P.s: I'll be back when school's on another (but relatively shorter) holiday on August.  
**


End file.
